


What Happens Backstage

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, M/M, really just the theater though, so be aware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Virgil is working backstage at a play, but one of the actors is constantly getting on his nerves
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What Happens Backstage

Virgil was never one to dazzle in the spotlight. He was happy to leave that to the actors. Rather, he preferred working backstage. The only real downside was that some years they were severely understaffed, meaning whatever crew members there were had to take on multiple jobs at once. This was one of those years.

In his sophomore year Virgil was in charge of lighting, costumes, and props. As if this wasn’t already too much, Roman, the junior playing lead male, was so... unbelievably extra. He might have been playing a prince in the show, but it was hard to tell if he was in character all the time, or if that was just his personality. At least the show would be opening soon, and Virgil wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore, at least for a little while.

That said, there was still too much to do before then and not enough time to get it done. Roman kept asking about his costume, and it was getting harder to hold back sarcastic remarks every time. It was nearly done, it just needed the little gold parts on the shoulders and the red sash in front. But between schoolwork and rehearsals spent running props in and out and figuring out the lighting situation, he was getting less sleep just to finish on time.

Running between props and lights wasn't easy, either. Several times he'd ben a little slow getting from one to the other. "I can be so many places at once," he tried to explain once. These people were trying to drive him mad. It might help if Roman would stop flirting with everyone, both cast and crew. Once, Virgil asked him to stop-well, maybe demanded is closer-but was only returned a smirk. "Jealous?"

"N-no," he blushed, embarrassed anyone would ever think that. "If you can't pull your act together, Princey, this whole show could fall apart!" That got his attention. As annoying as he was and difficult he made things sometimes, he still cared more about this show than anyone else. He even managed to shut up for the rest of day. Of course, he was back to normal the next day, but it was nice while it lasted.

Finally, he was able to get the costume done. He brought it in to show the prince so that he would stop asking about it. Roman thanked him over and over again, saying how much he loved it.

“It’s nothing, Roman. Just trying to do my job in stage crew.”

On the last night of rehearsal, almost everything was nearly ready. The only problem left was the scene where the prince and princess are supposed to kiss. It was this big romantic scene, but something about it just didn't feel right.

Well, there was no time to fix it now. The show had to open, whether everything was ready or not. Just before they were supposed to start, Roman pulled Virgil aside.

"Look, Princey," he said, the nickname he'd used a couple of weeks ago still sticking, "whatever it is, make it quick. We're all stressed and out of time-" he was cut off by a kiss. When Roman pulled away, the anxious stage crew member felt his face turning red, and could see Roman's doing the same. After a moment of silence, he told the prince, "We will talk about this after the show. Break a leg, or whatever. Just get up there! You're on!" As Roman scrambled to his place, Virgil couldn't help but smile.

Maybe Princey wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
